Fugitive
Transcript (Episode opens at the table as dramatic music plays) I Steve: This time it was a 2 - 2 tie vote, so we’re gonna flip a coin to decide who’s safe. Sonic gets to call it. (EB flips a coin) Sonic; Heads! (Lands on tails) Sonic: Crap. EB: Sonic and Bob, one of you will now be bored out by your fellow competitors. Please everyone else, vote. (Everyone votes) Bob: Uh oh! Steve: It was an 8 - 6 vote, Bob I’m sorry to tell you that you just aren’t as popular as the other Bob in the room. Bob Ross: Sorry fellow Bob, it’s so sad to see you leave so early on. Bob the Builder: For those who voted me, I shall not fix your houses! Dan: Oh shut up. (Bob the Builder walks out onto the stage) EB: Aight so today’s challenge is about teamwork. Sonic: Wait a second. EB: You and your partner will be either cops or robbers. The “cop” duos will be assigned one “robber” duo to catch. At the end of each round, the last “cop” duo to bring in a “robber” duo will lose. However if the “robbers” escape, then the “cops” will face a ten minute penalty and have to start again. We’ll draw for who’s who. (Few minutes later everyone’s outside in a fake city) Steve: Gary and Spot are cops who will go after Sonic, Pearl and Adam are cops and will go after GreyBob and SpongeClone, Bob Ross and Monty are cops and will go after Dan and Bot, and Fred and Nat are cops who will go after Calmstar and Noseward. Go! Calmstar: Say Noseward, if we hide and then make it to safety do you think we have a chance? Noseward: Yes. (Calmstar and Noseward hide inside of a box) Gary: Meow! Spot: Ruff! (Neither can keep up with Sonic who makes it into he safety zone) Sonic: Hahahahahhaa suckas! (Bob Ross and Month catch Dan and Bot because both are currently very high) EB: Bob Ross and Month, you guys move on. Dan and Bot, you guys are out. Bot: What? EB: Oh yeah forgot to mention the robbers caught the fastest are out too. Dan: That’s bull. (Pearl dive tackles GreyBob) GreyBob: Jeez you’re as big as a whale! Pearl: Hey! (Pearl kicks GreyBob, Adam jump scares SpongeClone and the duo are captured) EB: Good work Pearl and Adam, the four of you move on! Pearl: Let’s go! Adam: mhmhmhmhm! Translation for Adam: I sewed my own mouth shut so I don’t make enemies out here! Pearl: I don’t understand you buddy. (Meanwhile, Calmstar and Nosewrd are found by Fred and Nat) Noseward: Bro I told you this idea was cancer. Calmstar: Bro, you’re an idiot you never said that. Noseward: Bro. Calmstar: Bro. EB: Fred, Nat, Calmstar, and Noseward, you guys life to see another round. Fred: MY LEG! Nat: You need to get that under control. EB: Spot and Gary! (Spot and Gary appear) EB: Sorry you little cuties, but you’re out! (Spot and Gary go sit on a “Loserz Bench” by Dan and Bot) Bot: You too, huh? Gary: Meow. Steve: Alright for the five duos and Sonic left, let’s start the second round. Sonic will be a cop, and he’ll have to catch Pearl and Adam. Bob Ross and Monty will catch Calmstar and Noseward. And GreyBob and SpongeClone will catch Fred and Nat. Go! EB: Yeah go kill each other! (Sonic immediately catches Pearl and Adam) Sonic: Sonic speed! Pearl: Wait that’s unfair! Adam: Grrrrr. EB: Pearl and Adam, you guys are out! Pearl: GODDAMMIT! (Pearl and Adam go to the Loserz Bench) GreyBob: Hey Fred! (GreyBob clotheslines Fred and then gets Nat too) EB: GreyBob, SpongeClone, Fred, Nat, you guys are staying in this for another round! Fred: Yes. Nat: This game is so goddamn confusing. EB: Bob Ross and Monty, this means you guys are out. Bob Ross: Awww man! Monty: OI! WHAT?! (Bob Ross and Monty go to the Loserz Bench) EB: Because I don’t want this challenge to go on legit forever, Steve over there is going to hand you all airsoft guns so you can have a cop/robber shoot-out. Last person standing wins it for their duo! (Everyone gets a gun) EB: Go! (Sonic immediately shoots everybody) Sonic: hahahhaha! EB: Sonic wins! Fred: It isn’t fair in challenges that he has super speed. EB: don’t worry I’ll make sure it is next time. Sonic: Wait what? EB: Anyways, back to the mansion! (At the table) Sonic: I choose to nominate GreyBob and SpongeClone as revenge for nominating me last time! GreyBob: Wow revenge, such a shocker, such a classic. I really don’t care if I get out it’s not like I’m going to win anyways. SpongeClone: I care if I get out. Sonic: Second, I’m going to nominate Dan and Bot because they’re humans and frankly it’s weird. Bot: You racist I’m a robot. Dan: You racist! I’m human! EB: Well you heard it here first, vote for one of these lovely duos to get out! Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133